


Domino

by Sora



Category: Happy Family movie, Monster Family - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora/pseuds/Sora
Summary: A Happy Ending for Dracula from the Monster Family movie; thought it kinda sucked that he didn't get a happy ending so I gave him one with my OC. AU after the party. Kinda suggestive at the end...





	Domino

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own Dracula nor the Monster Family movie but I do own Coraline Addams. She’s in the third of three different fanfics with Dracula but my depiction of my own OC is different in this one so no touchy-touchy.
> 
> I loathed the fact that Dracula got the sucky ending for those that didn’t watch it (even on the broadband commercial geez), spoilers ahead so I created a happy ending of my own, one big ass one-shot unless some of my readers requests drabbles or something otherwise, depends on the Kudos). 
> 
> And, just in case you’re wondering what music is being played on the speaker is the Waltz from the Live-action Cinderella La Valse De L’Amour. And the other song she sings is “Domino” by Jessie J. Other than that, enjoy.

Coraline J. Addams’ high heeled boots clicked on Dracula's floor as she made her way through his hidden manor, satchel on one shoulder, electric guitar on her back. She had failed to see his jet on her flight in via broomstick and hoped he was home.

During her weekly visits to her darling undead count, the forlorn immortal had mentioned that she was going to soon tell her crush her feelings soon by way of online music video at his house. Well, today was that day. She was gonna do it on her birthday of all days, All Hallows Eve or as the muggles called it Halloween.

She had set up most of the equipment stealthily in the last few visits. She was going to tell Vlad Dracula that she was in love with him. The smarmy fuddy-duddy had no idea.

  
She even dolled herself up for the occasion, being the type that normally wore simple, yet comfy things. Her corseted dark plum mermaid gown hugged her curves magnificently and showed off the curve of her breasts. Her hair half up made her neck look magnificent with her black pearl jewelry set Drac had gotten her last year.

Her knee high boots she wore for luck; the makeup was done up with a more fine and steadier hand (she would have to thank Morticia later, she was so nervous her hands were shaking).

  
Coraline fidgeted with her black pearl earrings and necklace as she adjusted her cleavage as she prepared herself for battle in the hallway, hanging her guitar and satchel on the coat rack outside. Good thing the bat-girls weren’t around to see their mistress so freaking embarrassed. At least she wouldn’t see anyone else until at least Thanksgiving, sending all her minions on a va-cay, whatever this outcome of hers would be.

  
“Coraline, get ahold of yourself girl. It’s only Vlad, your best friend for crying out loud. The one vampire that can make you laugh and cry, keep up with your dance move, and that you’ve been in love with for centuries.” She thought to herself as she started to open the door. “Hell, you’re still a virgin for crying out loud because of him. You can do this; if he doesn’t like you in that way, you can always use your wiccan powers to wipe his memories and it will never be spoken of again. I sure hope this doesn’t break me...”

  
She flicked her wrists as her favorite waltz from that Cinderella movie went through the speakers, spurring her onward, only to break to a dead stop as Coraline noted there was a bright light coming from underneath the door?!

 

“VLADIMIR; MY LOVE,” she gasped as she used her powers to close the shades from the glare of the high noon sun. “What’s wrong?”

She waved her hand, magically lighting the candles in the room only to see….

“No, DRACULA.” She screamed as she ran to where he was with her heightened reflexes as she stood in front of him a charred frozen bat version of his dashing self.

She leaped into his frozen arms, checking his face for any sign of life as she kissed him with a maddened frenzy, her up-do falling down in a massive array of blonde curls, her brown eyes darting around.

“Mon Cher; I’m too late. No, please tell me it isn’t so, my darling heart...” she started as she heard the phone she got him sound off with its familiar tone. “And where’s your manservant and the bat-boys? I don’t hear that old hag Baba Yaga’s nagging like normal  
either...”

“Ugh, Who is it now? Phone to me...” She groaned, as she magicked his phone to her palm and answered.

“Hello, is this the costume shop? This is Frank Wishbone, just wanted to confirm the time that we needed to get the costumes back in for the party tonight.”

“I’m terribly sorry. You have the wrong number… This happens to be the Prince of Darkness’ phone...” Coraline quipped, her face fell. Her tears came down in waves. She felt as she never would stop crying.

“Wait, Prince of Darkness’ phone. Like Dracula's?” said Frank.

“It is.”

“This... explains a lot; Who’s this then?”

“Doesn’t matter; I’ll never be able to tell him now.”

“Oh… Sorry….”

“Nothing; If you do happen to see some bat-boys, a warty witch, and a Hunchback of Notre Dame wannabe flapping around, can you pass along the word that they’re “ex-communicado” if they don’t return what they took?”

“Okay. You going to be alright?”

“I don’t know; hope so… Know of any good bookstores that can order specialty over the internet? It’ll be a stay-cation where I’m at with a few good books and klepto some of Drac’s Ben and Jerry… I’ll be in mourning for now until Ragnarok...”

“My condolences and my wife Emma owns one. I can text you the information if you can let me know your number. You seem nice; it was… good to talk to you...”

……………………………………...

Meanwhile, while Coraline had finished off the conversation on Drac’s phone to relay the information to her own cellphone, a remarkable thing started to happen. The ice that was caused by the snowflake that was considered to be unbreakable started to crack. The life that seemed to have went out in Dracula's eyes started to come back.

He shuddered as the ice broke and gasped lightly as the breath came back to his lungs. He stumbled and tried to hold onto something to steady himself, only to find in his arms a most breathtaking creature as his wounds were starting to heal themselves.

'By the devil.' He thought, noticing the feel of the woman between his arms and the swell of her breasts in that dress as he shakily took a breath. God himself had sent one of its heavenly creatures to torture him with unearthly beauty before he was dragged to hell.

  
As he heard the sobs though, and recognized the voice as his facilities were starting to return as someone disconnected his cell-phone, he started as his undead heart began racing. He morphed back into his human form.

  
“Coraline, my witchling. What has happened to cause your tears? If that crush has toyed with your affections darling, I’ll drain him dry…” He half-moaned, half-whispered in her ear as he picked up the phone in disdain and his vampiric reflexes threw it across the room, breaking it in half against the wall.

“Drac?! Um… I’m… f...f… fine; was just fixing to get things ready for my video… That was your phone though.”

“Come on, that’s the fifth phone I’ve broke this week...” Dracula whined.

“Actually 105 th to be exact in total...” Coraline quipped. “I’ve counted all of them to date since I talked you into modern technology, including the upgrade I got you last Christmas.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” He snapped only to find Coraline laughing in his arms as they both crashed to the ground, his charred ass, and Coraline… what...was...she...wearing. Whatever it was, he really, really liked it....

“Nope; glad to see you’re okay. I was worried.”

“Worried? You? That would be like giving one of the bat-boys a bath!” he quipped.

“I was though. Really… I’m curious though. Who’d you pick this time for your ‘dark bride’?” Coraline asked, using quotation marks in the air.

“It wasn’t like that. This time.”

“Uh huh.” She quirked an eyebrow, as he offered his hand to help her up. She accepted and he figured since she had the music going that he might as well run with it as he pulled her into a dance. “Like the time before that, and the time before that… How many times has it been?”

“So the first few dozen or so didn’t work out so well...”

“Come on, you’ve done it more times than that… Who was it? A lesbian? A nun? Let me guess…. A guy in drag?”

“She was… happily married with kids.”

In all the years he knew her, he never seen her anger get well and truly directed at him. He was fully unprepared for the slap that knocked him back over onto the marble floor, neither for the shrieking in his home language that followed by the spell she cast at him.

So his Romanian was a tad rusty, he hadn’t used it in a couple of centuries. The one thing he didn’t get was why there was tears in her eyes. Coraline never was the type of person to cry.

………………………..

“Ce naiba Vladimir Dracula!!! Ti-al pierdut mintile!??!” Coraline snapped in Romanian, her gypsy heritage standing out. Her family, the Addams were notorious immortals each with distinctive abilities, hers being a more than adept witch.

She was livid. She couldn’t believe he had been even more idiotic than times past when it came to women. She had hoped he had seen and returned her affections for the centuries she had loved him, but apparently she was wrong. And, for a married woman, what the hell!

“Nu-mi vine să red că nu poți să mă aștepți ca și mine pentru tine… N-ai putea fi destul de răbdătoare pentru dragostea mea…. El bine, dacă vreți pe cineva de genul ăsta, atunci du-te, o să o faci. Dar nu mă aștept să fiu aici; As presupuneam că m-am căsătorit cu primul om care treacea prin ușa aceea!” She growled in Romanian, as she hurled a transportation spell at his head and watched as he disappeared. Her adrenaline rush zapped, she fell to her knees and gave way to the tears.

Guess its Plan B then. Coraline thought. Mama had always mentioned that she should always have one just in case. And since Plan A was out of the question since she had sent him away, she’d go ahead with Plan B which was post the final post to her video blog and marry the first straight single guy she seen, like Great Great Grandma Regina.

Little did she know that by her heated actions that things would turn out for the better. And that, she would have the Wishbones to thank for it, particularly the teenage Wishbone Faye.

…………………….

Faye Wishbone smiled after her and her family took the family photo at the party. Everything was going swimmingly. She met a guy named Misha who happened to be a transfer student from somewhere in Europe in her language class. He was so much more of a decent guy than the guy she had been crushing on and the pharaoh.

She found herself surprised that she didn’t take another glance at him before now. Because of the accent, Misha had been so nervous, he spouted off some other language first that she couldn’t understand. The accent had grown on her though….

All was going quite well, the party was dying down and her dad had left a message at the costume rental place after accidentally calling the wrong number again on mom’s phone.

There wasn’t many left except the family, Baba Yaga, Cheyenne (who happened to be DJing tonight), Renfield and the bats and Misha. That was until an unexpected arrival threw the remainder of the party in disarray.

Just then a shining plum colored light showed up in the room before…

“Ompfh...” someone stated as he fell on his side. Her mom gasped and muttered “Frank....” as she pointed her finger at the newcomer. Faye did a double-take as it looked like it was Count Dracula in the flesh. It couldn’t be… Her brother fainted of course as Father caught her mother as she stumbled.

“Didn’t we already kill you?” Faye muttered not realizing she was talking her thoughts out loud.

“Uh, where am I?” Dracula muttered before glancing at the people before “You!!!”

“That didn’t answer the question; how are you here?” snarled Emma.

“By way of magic; how else?” Dracula snarked.

“She mean you should be an eternal popsicle Count; how are you still alive?” Frank Wishbone inquired.

“Honestly, I couldn’t tell you. I don’t know myself. The last thing I remember was the snowflake freezing me and then… my, err, friend showed up in the manor”

“Ms. Coraline showed up? How is she?” said Renfield. He and the Bat Boys always enjoyed Ms. Coraline’s visits; she always helped out around the abode. He found that the last few years though that her smile stopped reaching her eyes though.

“I don’t know; I upset her. I’m still at a loss as to how...”

Faye kept looking at him. She couldn’t figure out why, but something in her gut told her to help him. That and he reminded of a kicked puppy, albeit a fanged one. Her mom and dad were fixing to shoo him out the door.

“Wait, Mom.” she held up her hand. “Ok, prince of darkness, I’ll bite. What happened?”

She let him tell his story up until now. It was only when he got near the end was when she was curious.

“Ok then. Just one question then Dracula. Are you blind!?!?”

“Excuse me?!”

“You heard me. You’ve pissed off masses over the centuries; you’ve thrown yourself at scores of woman who by the way were clearly not interested and how long have you know your friend?”

“Since we were young fanglings; we grew up in similar circles.”

“That’s beside the point. How can you not seen that she clearly was interested in you? You’d have to be blind not to see it. And, hell, she spoke Romanian to you; I don’t even know ancient Romanian but seems to me like she told you something important...”

“You said she spoke ancient Romania, Herr Dracula?” said Misha. “My family ez from there. Vould you mind tell me what she said?”

“You going to translate it Misha?”

“All I can do is try, my blonde Faye; the ancient words of my country are difficult.” he smiled.

“However, there is Google.”

Misha translated and passed over his phone to Faye after a frown.

“Yea, Count. You messed up. Here, read it and weep.”

As he quickly read its content, he deflated, only to pause as it registered as Misha took back his phone, getting a notification on his favorite vlog….

“Wait, she...”

“Yea, you big dumb vampire. She stayed a virgin and for some crazy reason, loves your dense dumb ass... And if you don’t get your undead rear back to your house quick, she’s not going to stick around...”

“Faye, language.” remarked her mother.

“What, it’s true… Just answer me one question, Dracula. How would you feel if Coraline was never in your life again?”

“I… I don’t know… She makes my lair feel like home...”

“Well, you need to get back and tell her that. And soon...”

“I thought the name was familiar. His Coraline is the one that does my favorite vlog I watch. She has millions of followers. Look at this latest post.”

A familiar voice came through the video.

“Well internet world. This will be the last post for a while from CJ Adams. Guess my latest plan to tell my best friend my feelings failed in epic proportions. As most of my followers are aware from the many videos showcasing every single failure of plan which never worked. This is my last as I’ll be drowning my sorrows in Ben and Jerrys and tons of books I ordered online. And as always, one last song. I won’t go into what happened, but good riddance I guess. As soon as this song is over, I’m gonna elope with the first single man I see and hopefully find somewhere else to crash now that this friendship went down in flames.”

“So what are you going to do now, Lord of Darkness?” said Faye.

“Go back to my cara mia and woo the living spirits out of her.”

“That’s the spirit.” said Faye.

Frank looked solemn but then finally decided as he he addressed the Count. “Well, I don’t normally do this, actually I never do this. But you reminded me of something Count, something I almost regretted with Emma when we first got together, so honey before the count leaves, lets give him some things to take to his lady friend.”

“Frank...” she gasped, but then took the sad face on Drac.

“I’m still pissed at you, but since your soon-to-be girlfriend seems like a good person who can probably put up with your shit, we’re going to help. Aren’t we family? Besides she likes books and has ordered enough for a while along with the publicity from her being an internet celebrity will keep me in business so...”

“There’s some flowers on Mom’s rose bush out back, I'll get them.” said Max.

“There’s some vodka in the liquor cabinet.” said Frank as he rushed off.

“I’ll get some of the books on the list at least the first couple. I have some upstairs.”

“Ok, we got flowers, booze, what else are we lacking?” Faye asked.

“How about a ring my pet?” said Misha.

“Of course. But I don’t know of anywhere we can get him a ring this late. ” Faye groaned as everyone else rushed around to get their gifts...

“Here then. This was for my sister’s birthday, but I think you need it more... Hope it fits..” Misha stated throwing Dracula a ring box.

Inside was a black gold ring with a red stone.

“Don’t worry. It doesn’t have silver or iron in it. You should be ok.”

“I… Um. Thank you all.” He glanced at the boy in confusion. “By the way boy, what’s your name?”

“Van Helsing sir. And don’t worry. I’m the current head of the guild now so as long as you keep apologizing to everyone you’ve ever wrong like you’ve done, and you get my sister something shiny and non-cursed; we’ll call it even. Provided you don’t do anything else stupid...” 

“If everything goes as I hope it will, my darling will make sure I never do so again.”

“You don’t drink people’s blood now though?” asked Faye. “Just wondering.”

“I have blood bags shipped in with the occasional blood substitute in pill form. Plus eating the occasional meal with my darling heart. Besides, never know what you humans have eaten with your fast food things... Ugh...”

“Ok Dracula. Here’s a gift basket. Great somebody got him a ring.” Emma Wishbone stated as she passed him the basket. “And, I forgive you. We all do, right family?”

“Yea.” They all said in various ways.

“Huh.” Dracula stated.

“Doesn’t mean we’ll forget it though. You do something stupid, you won’t have to worry about the Van Helsings. You’ll have to deal with us.” Cheyenne said, pounding her fist in her hand.

“Damn straight Cheyenne” said Emma

“Well, good luck Count. And make sure you get it all on camera. For posterity...” Max stated.

  
Dracula rolled his eyes. “One last spell or two, old girl?” He asked as he whispered in her ear what else he needed. She groaned but then smiled at the challenge.

“Vell, if it was for just you. I’d vouldn’t do it at all. But the little Addams child has been somewhat nice to me so… Guess a couple for ze road won't hurt...”

“Renfield, make sure you and the boy take the jet the long way back home. And feel free to take her out, there’s some spare cash in the jet.”

“But sir, that’s half a million.”

“Consider this a bonus. Feel free to split it as you may. And pay the Wishbones accordingly… My future wife will want to use their services for a while.”

“Ok...”

“But wait a while. Thanksgiving maybe? I’ll call you when I need you…”

“Good luck Count.” said Faye.

“Thanks, I’m going to need it.” Dracula stated as he disappeared in a flash of green light.

– Meanwhile back at Dracula’s abode---

She hit record as she finished placing the last of the equipment including Drac’s microphone.

“Well internet world. This will be the last post for a while from CJ Adams. Guess my latest plan to tell my best friend my feelings failed in epic proportions. As most of my followers are aware from the many videos showcasing every single failure of plan which never worked. This is my last as I’ll be drowning my sorrows in Ben and Jerrys and tons of books I ordered online. And as always, one last song. I won’t go into what happened, but good riddance I guess. As soon as this song is over, I’m gonna elope with the first single man I see and hopefully find somewhere else to crash now that this friendship went down in flames.”

“Here goes nothing.”

She strummed the opening chords before she started to sing.

As she kept singing and walking around his home, she noticed things were looking different.

More and more of her stuff was starting to appear from back home. She started in the hallway and walked past the brides wing only to pause as she was singing as she noticed all the girly things were gone and all of her things were in there. The walls themselves were changing in his future brides room almost as if by magic to a dark purple color.

It was when she got to the second chord that she noticed in his ballroom that there was a vanity with a bunch of gifts on it and a note.

“I’m so sorry my darling heart for my ill fated words. But if you will let me, I’ll spend the rest of my afterlife making it up to you. PS: You also did say that you would marry the first single man that came through the door. An Addams always keeps their word...”

She smiled and laughed as Dracula her darling friend walked through the door and danced with her to the last of the song. Coraline swore to herself she wouldn’t forgive him but as he ending their PG-13 dirty dancing with her on his lap with a ring in his hand she threw a good portion of her anger out of the window.

“I’m still angry with you….” she stated as he looked fearful and hopefully. The almost shattered pieces of her heart from earlier were almost mending themselves simultaneously.

“But I will marry you. With terms.”

“Alright my pet. State the terms.”

“Get the preparations started. I want everything like I’ve always wanted for my nuptials; 'the works' and if you don't know, ask my family...."

  
“What else?”

“You will spend every waking moment making every conscious effort to get in my good graces which doesn’t limit to: buying me whatever the hell I want, doing whatever I want and asking for without complaint, forgiveness from everyone you’ve ever wrong, etc until I’m more than satisfied.”

“I was planning on doing to forgiveness thing. And most of that anyways...”

 

“And...”

  
“And?”

“Nothing fun after the wedding until I am satisfied with my apology!”

“What?! You’ve got to be lenient a little, my love...”

“Well, if you get the large majority and forgiveness from everyone and I do mean everyone you’ve ever wronged… We’ll see on everything else later....”

“Yes!” He said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and sped off but not before telling the world to tune in for the next updates and shut off the camera.

And, as she apologized to her audience for Dracula’s interruption but stated she may do an update video later this year, she thought it would take him a while (she had a list of everyone he wronged for posterity and blackmail in her satchel, a gift she had gave him tonight).

It took her less time than she thought. It only took him a few hours as she was surprised to find all the things done to her satisfaction and a forgiven next to their names and what bribes they wanted. Apparently, everyone had tuned into her vlog and through some well-wishers and things going viral, he got their forgiveness.

And as far as the wedding was, her family pulled together in record time to get it done for the next day...

................................

So after midnight on the Day of the Dead, Coraline Addams left her maiden name behind and became Coraline J. Dracula. The old things that didn’t work in his abode left home due to the switcheroo spell and was sent to Baba Yaga to sell on Ebay (she ended up using the proceeds to do a startup blog for the beginner to advanced witches out there).

All Coraline things were in his home, no their home now. Although now, instead of one lonely throne, there was two. His, a modern Baroque, and a classic Baroque one both in black, with both in purple plush him and his darling wife.

“Well, my angel. Are you satisfied with my apology?” He asked his arms outstretched as he stood in his room which now was his as well. His old room he set up as a new office for them both.

His coffin bed which slept two now was in the windowed room that was painted purple which had black glass which you could see out but let in zero daylight and the biggest bookshelf he had ever seen.

He knew this as his wife had checked the windows multiple times and spelled it up the wazoo. He glanced as she was sitting in her vanity, primping her hair as she spelled an outfit to her from their walk-in closet for bed.

He had been sleeping on the couch in their room for the better part of a year at the end of the staircase so he glanced down from the edge of the coffin bed from the second landing as she changed for bed behind a screen as he was changing by the one by the bed.

“Well...” she stated as he could see the silhouette of hers changed. By the devil she still tempted him so… If she didn’t say she had forgiven him soon, he’d die again. This time from lack whatever they called it nowadays, snuggles, smogging, nookie, whatever.

“Close enough. Time to do what that song of mine stated, rock my world until the sunlight...” she muttered as she jumped and transported into his waiting arms with enough force it knocked them to the bed. He laughed in joy as he knew that from then on, his Coraline would make his afterlife that much more interesting… Especially with the see- through negligee and silk robe she wore to bed... The batboys and girl were fluttering around in glee by the door.

“About time.” said Renfield walking by the open door walking with Baba Yaga as Dracula’s house-shoe was thrown with enough force to shut said door and a locking spell was used, knocking the bat creatures into each other and onto the ground.

Baba Yaga cackled as she pointed at the batboys running away from the now lovestruck batgirls. “In more vays than one,” she stated as she pushed Renfield into his room down the hall with the same idea...

  
The end or is it???

\-------------------

1 First sentence translation via Google: “WHAT THE HELL, VLADIMIR DRACULA!??! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!??!”

\----------------------

2 Translation via Google: “Can’t believe you couldn’t wait for me like I did for you…. You couldn’t be patient enough for my love. Well, if you want someone like that, go woo her. But don’t expect me to be here; I’d just assume to marry the first man to walk through that door!”


End file.
